


The Mole

by zibal_01



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content, Slash, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-22
Updated: 2010-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:44:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zibal_01/pseuds/zibal_01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene from Season 3, Episode 4 "The Mole"...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mole

**The Mole: Missing Scene**

Colby stared at Don in disbelief, his words echoing around in his head: “Look, you’re off the case.”

*****

The bar was quiet.  Charlie found Colby easily, sitting alone in a back corner.  An empty beer bottle sat on the table in front of him.

“Hey, Colby.”  Colby glanced up from his study of the stains on the table.  He didn’t reply, just dropped his eyes back to the table.  Company was not part of his plans for the night, and if he ignored Charlie maybe he would leave.  The scraping of chair feet dispelled that notion; Charlie sitting opposite him.

“Charlie,” Colby started, without looking up, “what are you doing here?”

“I...I heard what happened.  I...um...thought you could use some company.”

“Only company I need tonight comes in a bottle, Charlie.”  Colby sounded desolate.  Don didn’t trust him – and without Don’s trust his FBI career was as good as over.

“Colby...”

“Look Charlie,” Colby’s tone was harsh.  “Don doesn’t trust me – and without that trust my career’s as good as over.”

Charlie reached over the table, taking one of Colby’s hands in his.  “Colby.  Forget about Don.  Forget the case.  It will be alright.  The case will be solved; Don will get over himself; your career will be fine.  Now, the real reason I’m here.  You need a distraction.”  Colby’s head shot up, eyes wide.  “And I’m here to offer you just that.”

“Are you suggesting what I think you’re suggesting?” Colby was stunned.  Was the quiet professor offering himself to Colby?

“Take me back to your apartment and I’ll show you exactly what I’m suggesting.”  Charlie smiled, wickedly, and Colby felt his resolve slipping.

“Don finds out he will kill me.  You do know that, don’t you,” Colby stated.

Charlie’s smile broadened.  “Well, we’ll just have to make sure he doesn’t find out.  Now, are we going or not?”

Colby shrugged.  Standing he muttered to Charlie.  “Can’t make things any worse, so why not?”

*****

The atmosphere in Charlie’s car was charged with expectation.  Colby couldn’t believe he had accepted Charlie’s offer – one more mistake to add to the list he’d made since he’s spoken to Dwayne Carter, but Charlie was exuding an air of calmness.  Colby tried to relax, but the undercurrent of fear remained, charging through his body, making him feel high, detached.

*****

Colby’s apartment was sparse.  His days in the army had trained him to survive on the bare basics.  Directing Charlie to his living room, Colby entered his kitchen.  He needed something to calm his nerves before...before...

“Do you want a beer?” he called through to Charlie.

“No thanks, Colby.  I’m fine.”

Grabbing a beer from his fridge, Colby took several deep breaths before joining Charlie.  The situation was bizarre – he was sitting in his living room, with his boss’s younger brother, about to partake in...in what?

“Charlie.  What are we doing here?” Colby sounded lost.  When Charlie approached him, Colby dropped his head, examining his hands.  Charlie raised Colby’s head.  He looked lost.  Charlie wrapped his arms around him, holding him close, trying to comfort him.

“What we’re doing,” Charlie replied, running a hand through Colby’s hair, then leaving it to rest on Colby’s neck, gently holding the agent’s head still, “is something I’ve wanted to do for a very long time.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

“What about Amita?”

“Colby.  It’s you I want.”  Charlie’s voice was laced with sincerity.  His eyes held Colby’s, trying to read the emotions found in them.  Leaning forward, Charlie placed a gentle kiss on Colby’s lips.  When Colby didn’t flinch, Charlie placed his hands on Colby’s shoulders, easing him back in the seat.  Straddling Colby’s hips, Charlie deepened the kiss, his tongue easing between Colby’s lips.  Colby opened his mouth, allowing Charlie access, submitting to Charlie’s dominance.

Colby’s phone rang at that point, Colby groaning as he broke the kiss.  Digging in his pocket, he pulled out his phone – the caller i.d. flashed David.  Ignoring the call, Colby drew Charlie closer.

“So, professor, now you have my undivided attention, what do you plan to do with me?”  Colby’s eyes twinkled as Charlie led him to the bedroom.

*****

The table lamps cast a yellow glow in the otherwise dark room, illuminating Colby’s naked form.  The FBI Agent was lying, face down, on his bed; Charlie straddled his hips, a bottle of massage oil in his hands.

“This should help your muscles to relax,” Charlie stated.  “You’re really tense.”  Charlie’s hands gripped Colby’s shoulders, fingers digging in, working out the knots.  Continuing down Colby’s back, Charlie’s hands moved in circular motions over his ribs, thumbs easing down Colby’s spine.  Charlie could feel Colby relaxing under him, and slowly moved his hands onto Colby’s pert ass.  A low groan was muffled by a pillow; Charlie smiled to himself.

Colby groaned as Charlie touched his ass.  The feeling was amazing.  He wanted more of it, angling his ass off the bed, closer to Charlie.  Charlie’s fingers worked harder, easing the muscles gently.  He ran a finger down Colby’s crack to his anus, and waited for a reaction.  Colby whimpered.  Charlie’s index finger worked a path round the tight ring of muscle, penetrating shallowly then withdrawing.

“Charlie.  Are you gonna...you know?” Colby blushed.  Charlie laid himself flush against Colby’s back, hard cock against Colby’s ass.

“No, Colby.”  Charlie replied innocently.  “I don’t.”

Colby’s blush deepened.  “Are we gonna have...have s-s-sex?” he managed to stutter.

Charlie stroked his hair.  “Not if you don’t want to.”  Placing a kiss on the nape of Colby’s neck, Charlie waited.  In Charlie’s mind, a pin dropped, the echo reverberating around Colby’s bedroom.  It was followed by a pregnant silence.

“I want to,” Colby whispered.  “I’ve just never...”

“Never been with another man?” Colby nodded.  “Don’t worry about it.  I’ll be gentle – well as gentle as possible.”

“Will it...it hurt?”

“Yeah.  I’m not gonna lie.  No matter how well I prepare you, it’s gonna hurt.”  Colby nodded, understanding.

“Ok.”

“Ok what, Colby?”

“Ok.  I want you to ...” Colby’s blush returned.  Burying his face in his pillow, his mumbled response was barely audible to Charlie.  “Please, Charlie.  I want you to...to make love to me.”  Colby’s ears and neck had turned a dark shade of pink, leaving Charlie speechless.  Lack of confidence had never seemed to be a problem for FBI Agent Colby Granger, but, here, laid bare in his own bedroom, he was acting like a shy virgin, which Charlie realised, was exactly what he was.

“Don’t worry.  Just relax.  I’ll take good care of you.”  Charlie knelt, running a hand down Colby’s back, keeping him calm.  “I’ll talk you through everything I’m doing.  No surprises.”  Charlie paused, admiring Colby’s ass.  “Can you pass me a pillow?”  A pillow was passed.  “Now, raise your hips so I can put this under them.  It gives an easier entry angle, which should hurt less.”

Once the pillow was placed under Colby’s hips, and Colby was comfortable, Charlie continued.  “I’ve lubed my fingers so that I can stretch and lube your passage.  Do you understand?” Colby nodded.  Charlie circled Colby’s anus with one finger, the cold lube sending a shiver down Colby’s spine.  A soothing hand stroked Colby’s back, as a finger slowly penetrated him, easing past the outer muscle, settling in to the second knuckle.

Charlie paused.  Time stood still.  An eternity passed.  Colby pushed back against Charlie, and time moved on.

The finger in Colby’s ass twisted, stretching him wider, until he was loose enough for a second finger, and then a third.  Charlie twisted them, pushing deeper, scissoring, stretching until Colby gasped and squirmed uncontrollably under his touch.  The fingers were withdrawn, leaving Colby feeling open and vulnerable.

The sound of foil ripping was soon followed by Charlie spreading Colby’s ass cheeks wide.  Nudging Colby’s anus with the head of his cock Charlie spoke softly.  “Last chance to say no.”  Colby pushed back, slowly impaling himself on Charlie’s cock.  Charlie smiled.

*****

Taking a deep breath, and holding it, Charlie pushed slowly into Colby’s body.  As he had expected, Colby’s previously unexplored passage, was tight.  Colby groaned as Charlie eased deeper and deeper into him; Charlie releasing his breath once he was fully seated.

“You ok?” Charlie mumbled, pressing a kiss on Colby’s ear.

“Yeah.  Just...just,” Colby hesitated, “takes a bit of getting used to.”

Linking his fingers with Colby’s, Charlie spoke softly.  “I’m gonna move now.  Anytime you want to stop, you just have to say the word.”  Releasing Colby’s fingers, Charlie returned to his knees.  Grasping Colby’s hips, Charlie withdrew, slowly, until only the head remained inside Colby.

“Charlie,” Colby mumbled, “I’m not made of glass.”  It was all the encouragement Charlie needed.  He thrust into Colby, relishing the sounds emanating from the man under him.

Charlie went harder; faster; deeper.  Colby’s cock was receiving glorious friction from the pillow beneath him.  Charlie continued to pound into him, changing his angle slightly, striking Colby’s prostate again and again.

It didn’t take long for Colby’s orgasm to hit him.  A final strike to his prostate sent him shuddering to oblivion.

Charlie’s orgasm followed quickly, Colby tightening around Charlie, squeezing his release out of him.  Colby went limp beneath him, Charlie collapsing on his broad back.  Rolling off him, Charlie ran his fingers through Colby’s hair.  Colby eased his eyes open, smiling weakly at Charlie.

“You ok?” Charlie asked.

“Mmm,” Colby managed.

“Tired?”

“Mmm.”

“You sleep.  I’ll be here when you wake.”

Colby was asleep before Charlie had finished speaking.  Charlie lay there, watching him sleep, wondering if this was a one-time thing, or if Colby would agree to a rematch.  When he finally dropped off, Charlie had already decided that he hadn’t just offered himself as a distraction, and, if Colby was agreeable, they would be doing this a lot more in the near future.

*****

Colby awoke to his mobile ringing; David.  Answering, Colby was summoned to the office.

*****

Colby Granger walked down the gangway.  Dwayne Carter could be seen, on his boat, ahead of him.  As he approached, Colby spoke.

“At least you got to keep the boat in the divorce settlement.”

 


End file.
